A common problem facing virtually all parents is to find suitable entertainment for children and young adults. Without a suitable recreational outlet, children oftentimes engage in destructive pursuits not because they are particularly malicious but because of an ongoing need to fight boredom and release pent-up energy.
Further, all too often, parents find their children engaged in sedentary activity such as watching television or playing video games particularly during periods of inclement weather. Although such activity is relatively harmless, it results in little or no physical exertion and is thus not conducive to promoting physical health.
The present invention involves a sliding apparatus intended for indoor recreational use. There are certainly other devices which can be employed to create low-friction sliding surfaces. However, such apparatus generally involves the use of water or a similar expedient to lower friction and, as such, are not conducive for indoor use.
Furthermore, the prior art is devoid of teaching any sliding apparatus which is convertible from other useful objects. As will be more fully embellished below, the present apparatus creates a low friction slide from a pillow or pillow case which can be used alone or in conjunction with other sheeting material having the dual purpose of providing a nurturing sleeping environment on the one hand and a slippery sliding surface on the other.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a sliding apparatus used as a recreational and exercise device which can be employed indoors without the need for water or similar expedient used by the prior art.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a sliding apparatus convertible from commonly used sleeping aids.
These and further objects will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.